Circumstances
by xNeonKittyx
Summary: Finally over Van, Hitomi only wants to move up in her career but when the new intern reminds her of someone she had tried so hard to forget will everything she worked so hard for be gone? Or will this stranger guide her to a part of the world that she had
1. Fred

Circumstances

xNeonkittyx: Hello! Back from popular demand,

Audience: boo! **Throws tomato**

Hitomi is finally over the unexplainable trip that had her obsessed for 4 years, "Gaea" means nothing to her now, with the help of her friends and family she finally got over Van and anything that has to do with him, now all she wants now is to move up in her career and become the CEO of The newest and hottest news station, JDR, Japan Daily Report.

"Hitomi, Yukari is here for your lunch, shall I send her in?" Her sectary, Babette asked. Babette was Hitomi's closet friend within the company; she came from Canada and was the biggest sweetie anyone would ever meet.

"Yes, oh and tell Mr. Fill that I'll have to reschedule for tomorrow, apparently the new intern is coming in tomorrow and I have to show him around." She replied and flipped her long glorious hair.

"Right away," Babette said and she got typing and started to dial the numbers on her headset.

Meanwhile,

Yukari waited patiently when she finally spotted her friend coming out of the tall building that was at least 20 stories high. She remembered her friend before any of this ever happened, she was so fragile and weak before and they could not figure out who or what "Van" was but everyday she'd just go back to her room after school and cry and all you would hear was the word "van"

"Hey! Where do you want to eat today? I was thinking about the new restaurant down the street, I heard they serve the best pasta anyone on the eastside has ever eaten!" Yukari said smiling, pasta was her favorite.

"Sure why not, I haven't had good pasta for over a year now I think." Hitomi replied and together they got into Yukari's black Porsche and drove off.

"So how's the fashion industry treating you? Hitomi asked.

"Good, I was working on some new colors for the channel line and the I got this awesome jacket for free, it's like worth have a grand and it's just a tiny blazer."

Yukari smiled.

"Good for you, I wish I had that kind of luck, all I get is a coffee and that's about it." Hitomi complained.

"Well, you chose the industry, why don't you just become a news reporter? We're here!" Yukari said and she parked.

"Well, I guess I'll just try to move on up, but anyways how much more time do you think Jaclyn will need before he will promote you?" Hitomi asked as the two girls stepped into the restaurant. After a while they finally began to chomp down on their pasta. Before long they had to head back to their offices. Moments later Hitomi was back in the office and she walked over to Babette and handed her a brown bag.

"So what did you bring?" Babette asked anxiously and she grabbed the bag and began to dig out the contents and with a chomp she started to eat.

"Pasta, down from the new place, it's quite good, any calls?" Hitomi asked and sat down in her chair.

"Yes, the new intern, he's going to be here a little," She swallowed and continued,

"A bit early, so instead of one, he'll be here at 10 am," She said and feverishly continued to eat.

"All right, I'm out, I'm done for the day, I'll finish up at home, I'll see you tomorrow Babs!" She shouted, grabbed her folders and ran out in to her mustang and soon was at home.

_Should I take a shower? I think a bath would be more relaxing._

So she went in, started the tap and grabbed her favorite bubble soap and soon she was indulged in rose petal lavender and she felt truly at peace. When she was finally done she put on her satin nightgown, and sat down on her couch and started to sort through the files to see what was good news and what was plain crap. Slowly she dozed off and without warning was awoken to the sound of her radio booming,

"This is JPAR, Japan's newest and hottest radio station at 9:45 am to you all!" A voice said from within the speaker. Hitomi's eyes bulged, she was late, oh no, the intern! Hitomi got up and threw on a blazer and some stilettos and grabbed her purse and ran out.

Meanwhile…

The boy sat back in his chair and grinned when Hitomi came in panting.

"Usually it's the intern's that are late, and uh, nice dress," He said and eyed her up and down.

"I beg you pardon," Hitomi said and looked down only to reveal her night gown, a slow burning blush spread around her face and looking up to see the boy's wandering eyes she tightened her jacket strap and sat down.

"Now then, let's see, your name, age and birthplace please," She read aloud and got ready to write.

"Fred, 19, unknown." He said and leaned back.

"Okay, but why unknown?" She asked not looking up.

"Cause I'm an orphan," He said and starred at her. Hitomi looked up about to say I'm so sorry when she dropped her pen in shock and in front of her was a spitting image of…

Dun dun dun lol, wait for my next chapter in circumstances to find out who it is! review and read please!


	2. Flaming heart

XNeonkittyx: Hi, today I'm here to post the disclaimer.

**Gets a long scroll and coughs**

**Audience groans **

XNeonkittyx: Glares and sighs, fine, be that way,

I do not own Escaflowne or any characters within it.

"Hello?" The boy asked and shook his head at her, hair of stunning silver looked back at her and ruby red eyes blinked.

"Your…an…" Hitomi stuttered.

"Albino? Ya, I know," He said looking down as if afraid of something. Hitomi's eyes flashed for a second but she shook it off, something had triggered in her mind but she just could not figure out what it was.

" Alright, now I see you have already passed the written portion and passed the interview, so all that's left is a tour, welcome to JDR!" She said and got up to shake his hand only to have him look up at her and say

"I don't do handshakes" and he walked out smirking. Hitomi looked very annoyed and she followed him out to say, "Hey, you work for me now, so you have to shake hands unless you want to get fired." He stopped and turned around and glared. He extended his and Hitomi proudly smiled. As she reached over she saw a scar on his right hand.

"How'd that happen" She asked him with slight concern.

"Fencing accident," He said and soon he walked out.

"So where's my office?" He asked her looking up at her wondering if she was actually concerned about his arm.

"This way," She managed to get out and led him to a small cubicle and soon he was seated and she had no more reason to stay around so she walked off wondering about the "Fencing" accident.

Soon it was lunch and she was waiting for Yukari's call when Babette walked out and said to her, umm Yukari can't make it today, her boyfriend asked her out lunch with him. She says she's really sorry."

"Oh, it's okay…" She said sadly. She was alone for lunch for the first time in 8 months.

"Hey do you wanna get something to eat?" She asked Babette who was putting on a coat.

"I'd love to but today's my day off and I'm off to a wedding, sorry, maybe some other time." She replied. Hitomi nodded and grabbed her stuff. As she was walking off she heard sounds of someone furiously typing on a keyboard.

_That's strange; no one stays here for lunch._

She walked to the source of the sound and saw Fred madly typing down on the computer.

"Hey, it's lunch you know?" She said and leaned against a post.

"Yes but I have tons of work to finish." He replied not even looking up. Hitomi looked on his desk and saw piles of work.

"Why do you have so much?" She asked wondering what on earth he was doing with so much work. He was only a rookie after all.

"Four other guys are all sick, sick my ass, they're probably down at the football game today. I have to do it all." He bitterly said.

"Well, why aren't you there?" She asked automatically thinking all guys loved football.

"Not interested, what's' so exciting about catching a ball and smashing body parts?" He asked her but kept typing.

" I have an idea, come to lunch with me and then you can get back to working." She said and before she could stop her self she realized that she practically asked him out on a date. He looked up and grinned.

"I'm flattered but I don't tend to go on a date with my boss." He said. Hitomi's cheeks burned.

"That's not what I meant, sheesh, I'll just leave if you don't want to come." She said and tried to walk away with what little dignity she had left.

"Hey you didn't let me finish," He called out. Hitomi stopped and turned around.

"I was going to say, I don't' tend to go a date with my boss but for someone as hot as you are, I'd love to." He said. Her cheeks burned once more and her knees felt a little weak.

"Well, you can't come now." She said bravely and she turned around and smiled and began to walk away when her heel got caught on a nick in the carpet and she fell.

He laughed and walked over to pick her up. As he extended his hand she took it and he pulled her up with ease.

"Maybe I should come eat with you, you're so light, is this the first time you ate in like months?" He questioned her.

"Thank you for your help, but I can take care of myself." She said to him and started to walk away and before she knew it, these little incidents had happened again…and again.

Two days after that had happened she bumped into someone and fell and that person happened to be Fred, she thought nothing of it until she found herself one day right outside of Fred's office trying to trip her self.

_What am I doing?_

She blushed and just when she was over the trip accident she fell, for real.

"You okay? Maybe you should stop wearing heels," A familiar voice said. Hitomi hoisted her self up and was about to answer when he said,

"Hey, I'm going to Yuko's for lunch, do you like wanna come?" He asked her. She smiled and blushed.

"Sure, I'd love to." She mocked him and like that the two started to develop a friendship.

"So, what do you exactly want to do after this?" She asked him after the lunch.

"Let's ditch and walk around." He said and paid for their lunch.

"What, this isn't' high school, it's work." She said.

"So what? C'mon this one time." He said.

"Fine, but if I'm fired-"She tried to say but he cut her off

"I'll support you until you find another job" He said simply making her blush and somehow they ended up at a tattoo parlor.

"I think that one is hot," He said pointing to a flaming heart.

"That's so boring, everyone knows that one." She came back with.

"I love fire, my friends think I'm a pyromaniac." He said. Hitomi's eyes flickered and that's when it clicked,

Dilandau.

She started to feel weak and she slumped down and started to rock back and fourth.

Fred was like Dilandau, o God; Dilandau was trying to kill Van, o, Van…

Hitomi's eyes started to water and all the memories came back and she started to cry.

"Hitomi?" He asked and slumped down.

Hitomi looked up at Fred's face and saw Dilandau's insanity instead and she screamed and she tried to run but her legs could not move.

"Hitomi!" He yelled and everything became black and she fainted.

Two weeks after the incident Hitomi forced her self to go to work, even if it meant seeing Dilan-Fred.

She got up and put on a skirt and a top and she drove to the office, people welcomed her back and she simply nodded. When she had to pass by his office, he came out and he hugged her not caring if the whole world saw them.

Hitomi froze and the next thing she knew she was in her office with scissors and she looked in the mirror and all her long hair was gone, her boyish hair was back and she put her hand against her heart when she felt a bump, she looked down and saw it.

She was wearing her pendant. She slowly was going back to that fateful year.

OOO, R/R please, what's going to happen? Find out next time, I will not update until I reach 10 reviews! (I know that's kind of sad but o well,)


	3. back

XNeonkittyX: I do not own Escaflowne

XNeonkittyX: Sorry for the long wait, thanks to those who reviewed! Luv you lots!

(IMPORTANT NOTE)

: My comp got a virus more then 4 times this year and I had to fix it so that's why it took me so long to update, but now my hard drive is messed up so if I don't' update for a long time, you know why.

Hitomi stared at her self. Why, why did it happen again? She tried so hard to control her self but all that work, gone and for what? Tom…

Hitomi smiled and thought in her head,

_Going Insane are we?_

She sat down in her chair and twirled around, once, twice, three times and then finally she saw it, wow, she hasn't touched that in years, there was a little drawer in her desk that was locked, she knew why. She had kept a small shrine to anything Gaea and she had locked it and threw away the key.

Hitomi's eyebrows met together in frustration and then a light bulb went off in her head. She took her hair clip and she twisted it in to the lock. She had seen it in movies tons of times and it should be as simple as, snap. The hair clip broke and she was stuck with a broken lock. She was so angry she kicked the drawer. Luckily she was wearing her 4-inch heels and the drawer opened. She was so shocked.

She gingerly pulled it open like she was coaxing a small kitten and she stopped breathing for a second. She saw her tarot cards and the feather she had taken from when Van transformed.

With a shaky hand she grabbed the tarot cards out. With a quick shuffle she smiled. A familiar sense pounded in her head and she struggled to set up the cards. Hitomi hoping to gather all of her thoughts together to focus on her cards closed her eyes. She smiled and all her memories of Van came flooding back. With a small tear she whispered it.

"_I need you…"_

BOOM! With a sudden shake, Hitomi's eyes opened wide and a blue flash came from above and swept her up and away.

With birds chirping and a lush green meadow in sight, Hitomi made her way up the hill and sat. She was back. But she didn't' know where to go. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. A huge steel gate blocking the rest of the meadow.

"I don't remember that, could it be? Did Van finally rebuild Fanelia?" Hitomi asked the wind.

With the track star burning inside her body, Hitomi ran towards the gate. As her foot stepped on stone she gasped. It was a huge village, not that people were in little huts but it was poor.

But behind the village was a huge stone castle. Hitomi was so happy with finding the village she didn't notice the Zaibach sign on the gate. As she ran in she wondered where the villagers could be. Then she saw an old woman walking down the beaten road.

"Excuse me, but do you know who this land belongs to?" She asked.

"It belongs to Zaibach, don't you know anything? Young kids these days with their clothing…" She muttered and walked on. Hitomi was shocked. She was so sure that they, that Van and her had stopped Zaibach but how could this be?

Hitomi concluded that she would go to the castle and find out. When she got there she found soldiers everywhere.

"Young lady, are you lost?" A soldier asked her.

"No, I'm looking for someone." Hitomi said. She gazed up at the man and her eyes widened. She saw someone she had remembered.

"Allen?" She asked. The man's eyes flashed and he glared.

"Who are you?" He asked. Hitomi's lips curled upwards, she smiled and jumped up at the man. But she stopped.

"It's Hitomi, and why are you a Zaibach soldier?" She asked. Allen's cold glare melted. He looked so shocked. He hugged the fragile girl and said.

"Come with me, I can't talk here, they're watching me."

A/N: I know EXTREAMLY SHORT CHAPTER! Sorry about that but I just wanted to quickly let you loving fans know that I haven't forgotten.


End file.
